A Very Holmesian Holiday
by Blue TARDIS Everdeen
Summary: A story set at Christmas time. Sherlock and John have been invited to a party at Sherlock's mother's house. Interesting things ensue. Sherlock/John slash, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a short (er) story about Sherlock and John attending a party at Sherlock's mother's house. It is set during Christmas. Slashy, if you don't like, don't read. **

**Enjoy!**

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen**

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Really, Sherlock, I don't understand why you made me wear this stupid thing," John said, tugging at the place where his tie met his neck. "This thing will choke me to death."

"I don't see what's not to like," said the detective nonchalantly. "I thought it rather suited you."

"But it has a bloody polar bear on it!"

"Precisely," the detective said with a smirk. They were on their way to Sherlock's mother's house for a Christmas party.

"I thought you hated Christmas?" John said when he found the card in the mail.

"I won't miss the chance to humiliate my dear brother in front of mummy," he said with a look of impishness.

John just simply rolled his eyes.

The car stopped in front of a rambling mansion, with every single tree on the lot lit up with Christmas lights.

"Wow!" said John. "Someone sure loves the holidays!"

"Ugh. Dull. Boring." the detective said, striding up to the door. As soon as he got there, the door opened to a slender woman in all red, with a green boa around her arms. She had the same bone structure as Sherlock, with high cheekbones and her black hair was piled on her head, secured with an enormous red bow.

"Sherlock, darling, how nice of you to finally show! I was getting awfully worried!" She embraced the tall man, who paled when she touched him.

"And this must be John," she said, turning to the army doctor. "Any friend of my son is a friend of mine." She embraced him as well, and then flounced away through the door.

_What is it about this family and dramatic exits?_ John wondered in his head.

"Do come in, boys. The table's this way."

As soon as they set foot in the house, they were immediately swarmed with servants, taking their coats, and escorting them to the extravagant dining hall. "Is this your house?" asked John incredulously.

"Hmm? Oh no, this is apparently a Christmas present from Mycroft. Obviously a way to win her over. Pathetic, really."

"Interesting. Am I sensing actual _jealousy_ here?"

"No, I'm just merely stating the fact that he's not going to win Mummy over that easily."

"I see."

They walked into the kitchen, and were suddenly hit by the aroma of the turkey sitting in the middle of the grand table. Immediately, John's mouth started to water.

"This all looks amazing!" he said enthusiastically. "Are you going to actually _eat_ this time, Sherlock? Or is it merely "transport," as you call it?"

"Don't be idiotic, John. Of course I'm going to eat."

"Ah, Dr. Watson, brother. So nice of you to join us," said a voice coolly. Standing by the head of the table was Mycroft Holmes, in a gray suit with an excruciatingly bright red and green tie.

"Certainly not my choice," he said, clearly meaning his tie. "This was a Christmas gift, actually," he said, nodding in the direction of his assistant.

Standing next to him was Anthea, absorbed in her Blackberry, the screen reflecting in her eyes.

"Hello, Anthea. Nice to see you."

"I'm not Anthea today, John," she said, not looking up.

"Uhhh ok. Let me guess...Mary?"

Sherlock gave a snort next to him. "What a dull name."

"No, try again," she said, with a slight laugh.

"Cassandra?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I give up."

She laughed. "Its Holly," she said, picking up a holly branch off the table as if to prove her point.

"Shall we be seated?" asked Sherlock's mother.

"Certainly, Mrs. Holmes."

"Please, call me Verity."

"Fine then, Verity." he said, slightly reddening.

The slender woman was talking to the butler, "Would you please bring out the wine? I'm absolutely parched."

"Of course, Madam." The butler bowed, and then disappeared into the kitchen.

"So, John, I've certainly heard a lot about you."

"Really? Like what kind of things?" he said, glancing over at Sherlock, who was staring down at his plate, acting absorbed in cutting his turkey.

"Like that you recently came home from Afghanistan, and that you were wounded in action. I also know that you have a sister that you don't get on with. I also know she's a drunk, and that she is getting divorced from her wife, whose name happens to be Clara. She also was the one who gave you your phone in your pocket."

John was openly staring at her now, with his mouth gaping. "How...Never mind." _I guess the deduction thing runs in the family, along with the dramatic exits_.

She smiled thinly. "I also know that you rather enjoy Sherlock's violin playing, and you make tea for him when he seems restless."

Sherlock was making weird noises next to him, clearly drawing attention to himself.

"Did you find out about that by yourself?" he asked, glaring stonily at the detective next to him.

"I have my sources," she said with a wink. And with that, the butler came in with the wine. "Don't drink too much now; I want us to be sober for the presents." _Oh bloody hell, Sherlock never told me to get HER a present too! I'll bet he did that on purpose, to make me look like an idiot. Typical._

"This food really does look delicious," John said, diving into the mound of potatoes on his plate. "Better than my mum's but don't tell her I said that."

Just then, Sherlock jolted upright, pushing his chair back. "Please excuse me, I need to get some air."

"You are excused," said Verity, a look of concern on her thin face. "Don't be out too long now, dear. You really must eat something."

"I'll be fine." For extra measure, he grabbed the roll off of his plate, to reassure his mother.

"He really needs to stop flouncing off like that," Mycroft said, sipping on his wine. "It makes him look rather flighty."

"I do hope he's alright. He has barely said anything. Usually when he comes over, he talks endlessly about his cases and well..."

"And what else?" asked John.

"Well, he talks an awful lot about you as well. It seems like you made quite a big impression on my son. Let's hope it's for the better."

John stared at her in disbelief. "I'm sure that's not the case, Mrs. Holmes."

"I told you before, call me Verity." she said, plucking a stray thread off of her perfectly smooth dress. "Go and see what he's up to. I know you're wondering."

"Yes, thank you. I will be back shortly," he said, pushing out his chair and walking rather fast out of the dining hall.

"It seems as though my dear brother has made an impression on Dr. Watson, as well." stated Mycroft.

"Yes, it does indeed."

The tall detective was leaning against the wall outside, smoking a cigarette. When he saw the door opening, he immediately took it out of his mouth and stamped it out on the ground with his foot.

"Ah there you are. You know your mother's worrying a lot about you."

"Why should she? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"She's your mother! That's what mother's are supposed to do! What's gotten into you, you were strangely quiet at dinner."

"Oh, just thinking about things." _Private things_, he said to himself, _that I wouldn't like to share at the moment._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Confession

"You know you can tell me what's on your mind. I might not be able to understand it all of the time, but I can damn well try, at least."

"I just...I just don't know. It's very difficult to explain. I'm feeling this feeling that I haven't felt in awhile, it's very peculiar."

"And what feeling is that?"

"I cannot describe it, exactly. It feels like there is something fluttering in my stomach, but it only happens around a certain person."

"That's the feeling you feel when you care about someone, Sherlock. Does this occur very often?"

"Only every time I see this person. It's rather maddening, actually. I really would like for it to stop. I just, do not know how to make it."

"Well, I think the only way it will stop is if you express your feelings for this person."

"Yes, yes I suppose you are right, perhaps I will. Come; let's go back inside, we simply cannot miss presents. I'm sure Mummy made something wonderful for you."

John groaned. "Don't remind me."

At the door, they were greeted by Mycroft. "Everything all right, I'm assuming?"

"Yes, yes, fine, brother. I don't need your concern." Sherlock walked straight past him into the sitting room, and flopped down on the chair.

"I'm assuming that means it's time to open the gifts," he said, chuckling. "He really can act childish sometimes, can't he?"

"Yes, I would agree. You should see him when he's bored. "

"I can imagine. Shall we proceed to the sitting room?" He gestured to the room with his umbrella. "We cannot keep Mummy waiting."

As soon as the eldest Holmes and the army doctor were seated, Verity elegantly handed a perfectly wrapped present to John, complete with a bright red bow.

"I do so hope you enjoy it," she said with a wink. "I worked ever so hard on it."

John ripped it open. Inside, were two sweaters, one striped with mauve and red, and the other was a shade of blue. Both were slightly misshapen and a bit too big.

John swallowed. "Thanks, they are lovely," he said, struggling to pull the blue one over his head. "They are certainly warm."

"Yes, well, this was my first attempt at doing something domestic. I hope my knitting skills will improve with practice," she said, stifling a laugh. Sherlock, on the other hand, was laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh Lord John, you look simply appalling in that sweater!"

"That's not very nice," he said, reddening and glaring at the skinny detective. "I thought you liked me in sweaters."

"Yes, nice sweaters John. Not abominations like that."

"Sherlock! Please be nice to your mother!" Verity exclaimed, hitting him gently on the shoulder. "I really did work hard on those."

"I'm sorry Mummy. It's just that he looks so...undeniably dull."

"Well then you should open your present then, darling."

The slender woman gave her youngest son a small box, wrapped with green paper and a big blue ribbon.

"It's a complete history of the Solar System. Since I know you are especially...shall we say...lacking in that area?"

Now John was the one that was laughing uncontrollably. "Oh I do quite like your mother Sherlock. She is simply brilliant!"

"Very funny, Mother. It does seem that _SOMEONE_ is rather enjoying himself," he said, glaring icily at John, who nearly fell over due to his laughing.

"Okay, enough with the laughter; let's get on with the gift giving. Croftie, this is for you my darling."

John snickered at the nickname Verity gave her son.

She gave her eldest what looked like to be a watch box. Inside, was a watch with the inscription MJH on it.

"Thank you mother, just what I asked for," he said, putting the watch on his wrist. "You do have good taste." He pulled out a small wrapped gift, clearly hastily wrapped, with the word ANTHEA written with perfect script.

"This is for you, my darling." He placed the package in the woman's lap, and she ripped it open. "Oh thank you!" She said, holding up the present. It was a new Blackberry, shiny and unused. "I've been needing a new phone for ages now!"

"Yes I know, and it comes fully equipped, with apps for starting cars, a GPS, and some that are far more sinister."

She jumped up and hugged the eldest Holmes, who was clearly surprised.

"Yes, yes, I'm glad you enjoy it. John, i am looking forward to seeing what you have gotten for Sherlock."

"Oh yes, of course" He pulled out a box out of the bag at his feet, and thrust it into the hands of the detective. "I hope you will find this enjoyable."

Sherlock carefully undid the wrapping, and inside was a book _The Complete Guide to Bees. _

"Thank you, John. This book does seem interesting. I shall start in on it right away." He got up and marched out of the sitting room, trailed by his mother.

"Oh, dear. It does seem like the festivities are over now, are they not?" the eldest Holmes said, examining his umbrella.

"Apparently so."

"Come, Holly, let us go for a walk in the garden. Let us leave Dr. Watson alone for a moment." With that, he held out his arm for the young woman to take, and they strolled off in the direction of the double doors behind them.

John stood up, adjusted the collar of his "atrocious" sweater, and walked in the direction Sherlock took earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Attraction

"There's this feeling I get mother. This feeling I get…."

"Only around John?" she finished. They were sitting in the guest bedroom, where Sherlock and John would sleep tonight. Sherlock was stretched out on the bed, pretending to be engrossed in the Beekeeping book.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I could read the signs, dear. The not making eye contact, the rushing away, and the laughter. You are falling for John, aren't you?" She was fluffing the pillow, making it just so.

"Sherlock, this feeling will only go away once you have told John about your feelings for him."

"It's strange; John said something to that same extent earlier…he had no idea I was talking about him of course. Thanks, mother." He kissed her on the cheek.

"You're welcome dear." She floated out of the room, and John turned around and pressed up against the wall. "May I have a word?" she said, as she sailed past.

"Yeah, sure." He followed her into the next room. She shut the door behind him.

"How did you know I was there?" he said, flopping down on the bed heavily.

"That depends…how much of that did you hear?"

"Basically all of it…I had no idea he felt this way." He said, picking at his hands. "I mean, I could tell somewhat, but not to the extent…..of you know. How long have you known?"

"Since he walked in the door. I could tell there was something different about him…something happier, more non-sociopathic. And I saw the way he looked at you when you talked to Miss Holly." She was looking in the big wall mirror, plucking away at her hair. "Question is…" She said, turning to face him, "do you feel the same way?"

"I honestly don't know yet. I mean in Uni, I was with some blokes but it didn't turn out so well and…"

"And you're worried that this might be the same." She said, cutting him off. "I know for a fact, that this will not be like those other times." She opened the door, getting ready to leave. "Just think about it, and give him a chance. You might surprise yourself." And with that, she floated off down the hall.

_This is turning out to be one HELL of a Christmas holiday_. John said to himself. _I might as well make the most of it. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Coziness

He walked into their room to the sight of Sherlock stretched out on the bed, reading his beekeeping book.

"I see you enjoy my Christmas present," he said.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Fascinating creatures, bees." Sherlock slammed the book shut, and tossed it on the floor.

"Oi! Be careful with that! That cost me thirty quid!" John exclaimed.

"Sorry, it was boring me." Sherlock rolled onto his side, his head propped up on his elbow. "Here John, have a seat." He patted the empty bed beside him. John walked over and sat down heavily, leaning against the head board. Sherlock reached over and wrapped his arms around the army doctor's short torso. He buried his head into John's chest and said: "You smell good."

"Um, thanks Sherlock. It's just my regular aftershave that I always use, nothing special." John shifted his weight on the bed, and Sherlock followed. "My, you're rather clingy aren't you?" he said chuckling. "Would you mind easing up just a bit? I can hardly breathe."

"Ok." He let go of John's stomach, and got up off the bed. He went around to John's side, and straddled him, his knees on either side of John's waist. His hands were on the headboard, on either side of John's head. Their faces were just inches away.

"Is this better?" Sherlock said, staring into John's eyes. "Are you comfortable?"

"Very." John's voiced cracked, and Sherlock stifled a giggle.

"It's strange hearing you giggle." John said.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Sherlock said; his voice smooth. "Do you remember, earlier, when we were talking outside?"

"Mmm yes? What about it?" John had his eyes closed, his head against the headboard.

"That "special feeling" I get only around this one person? Well, that one person is you."

"I kind of figured, judging by our current position." John said smugly. He lifted his hands and placed them on Sherlock's face. "And this is me letting you know that I feel the exact same way." He pulled Sherlock to him, their mouths connecting. It took Sherlock by surprise for a moment, and then he seemed to get into the spirit, wrapping his arms around John. John ran his hands through his hair and rubbed Sherlock's back. _This…..this is good. This is VERY good. This is one HELL of a holiday, indeed_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi! Sorry I haven't been working on this, I was busy writing other fanfictions, and I needed to think of new ideas for the rest of this story. Again, all characters belong to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. **

**Enjoy!**

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen**

Chapter Five: Horsin' Around

Mycroft knocked on the door with the end of his umbrella. "John, I hope you didn't do anything severe to my brother. I would hate for him to have to quit working."

The door opened, and both Sherlock and John stepped out, their clothes rumpled and hair sticking out in different directions.

"Interesting look you both have." Mycroft said with a smirk. "What exactly is it you two were doing in there?" He turned to Sherlock with a smirk. "Perhaps one of your experiments?"

"As a matter of fact yes. I was studying the effect of sensitivity on the human body. I had to do very extensive research." He winked at John, sending the shorter man into a fit of laughter.

"Yes, interesting. Mother told me to tell you that we will be going for a horseback ride shortly, and asked if you and John would like to come along."

"Actually I…."

"We would love to, wouldn't we, Sherlock?" John interrupted, nudging him sharply with his elbow.

"Yes, of course." He smiled one of his fake smiles, and said: "Come along, John." He pulled John, dragging him down the stairs. He stopped halfway and said quietly, "John, why did you agree to that?"

"Because, Sherlock. I thought it would be fun. It's not like your scared of horses…..are you?"

Sherlock straightened, adjusting his jacket. "Of course not. I am a grown man, I am not afraid of anything."

_**Three Hours Later**_

"Hurry up Sherlock! You're lagging behind!" John called. He was in the front of the group, on a beautiful copper-coloured horse named Jupiter. John was an excellent horseman, much to Sherlock's surprise.

"I will catch up with you shortly." Sherlock called back. He was in the back of the group, about forty yards away. He was on a deep chocolate brown horse named Joey. He was having a bit of trouble controlling the horse, and he was getting irritated. "Come on, you stupid beast. Move!" He thrust his heels into the side of the majestic creature, and Joey shot forward, racing past the group and in front of John. "John! Help me! Please!"

John rolled his eyes. "Hang on Sherlock. I'm coming!" He gently nudged his horse into a canter, and then nudged him again to get him faster. He saw the horse buck, and Sherlock fly over the front of the horse and land on his back on the dirty ground. He rode up alongside his friend's horse, reaching over to take the reins. "Whoa, there Joey! Whoa boy!" He halted his horse, and then got down off of his own, soothing the bucking creature. "Are you alright, Sherlock?"

"Yes, John. Stupid, filthy creatures." Sherlock said, brushing some dirt off of his pants.

"Be quiet Sherlock! Horses do have ears you know. They can hear you." John petted the soft nose of the horse, murmuring to it quietly.

"Fine. Tell my brother that I appreciate him trying to get me to ride again, but I just cannot do it." He turned on his heel and walked away into the woods.

"Don't worry Joey. He's just jealous that I can ride and he can't." He pulled out a carrot from his backpack and held it out to the sweating horse. "Maybe I will ride you back to the stable. You seem like a wonderful horse. Would you like that, boy?"

The horse moved his head up and down, almost like he was nodding. John laughed. "Ok boy. Maybe I can persuade Sherlock to give me time off so I can ride you." The horse had finished the carrot, and was now sniffing around John's coat pocket for more food. John laughed again. "Alright, I'll give you more food when we get back, ok boy?" the horse nuzzled John's hand. "Right now, I have to go and find my stupid friend." He mounted the horse and took off at a canter to go and find his rather cross boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Due to the fact that my flash drive has stopped working suddenly, I am going to have to start over on this chapter of **_**Holiday**_**. My original idea was good, but I revised it to make it better. Hope you like!**

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen**

Chapter Six: Goodbyes

"Sherlock, where are you?" John called, dismounting Jupiter.

"Here John." He found his tall friend staring down into a pond at his feet.

"Ahh, there you are. I was looking all over for you." As he was talking, Sherlock picked up a smooth, flat rock and threw it towards the lake. It skipped across gracefully.

"I didn't know you could skip rocks, Sherlock." John picked up a rock that was similar to Sherlock's, but he wasn't successful at skipping; it landed in the pond with a PLOP! "Well, maybe that rock wasn't a good one." He picked up a rock just like the last one he threw, and it too landed with a PLOP! In the pond. "How do you bloody do this anyway?" he said, kicking the dirt with the toe of his boot.

Sherlock picked up another rock. "You see John, when the rock comes in at just the right angle; the surface tension of the water makes it skip." He watched as his rock skipped five times and then sunk without a sound. He turned to look his short companion in the eye. "It's simple physics, John." His blue eyes stared into John's green ones intensely. After five seconds, he pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, and whirled him around. "John," Sherlock whispered. "We are being watched." His eyes narrowed; focusing on something in the clearing.

"Sherlock, what do you see?" No sooner were the words out of John's mouth, Sherlock bolted toward the wooded clearing.

"Something that I haven't seen for a very long time," He replied. He stopped just before he got to the trees. From the distance, John could barely make out a box-shaped object. He ran up beside Sherlock, panting.

"Wha-is tha…?" John said through gasps for breath.

"Yes, John. It is." Sherlock went closer to the box-shaped object warily. When he approached it, the door opened and out stepped a man wearing a brown striped suit, a purple undershirt, and a tie with circles on it. Over the suit he was wearing what looked like a brown suede version of Sherlock's coat. His brown hair stuck up all over the place; and on his feet were red trainers. He leaned up against the blue box's door and said: "Nice to see you again, Sherlock." He nodded toward John. "John."

"Doctor, what are you doing here? The last time I saw you I was eight years old." Sherlock said. "Why come back now?"

"I've come back because my time has come." He kicked the ground with the toe of his trainer. "I've come to say goodbye to all of my old friends, and to tell them that the next time, if ever, they see me, I will look…" He paused. "Different."

"Doctor, I know about regenerations. You told me, remember?" John said. "I've missed you."

"As did I." Sherlock interjected. He shook the Doctor's hand. "Until we meet again." And with that, he walked abruptly away.

"Make sure you keep an eye on him, John. Alright?" The Doctor said, watching the tall man walk away.

"I will, Doctor. Don't worry." He straightened into his military stance, saluting the man.

"Oh don't salute. You know how I feel about that." The Doctor returned the salute reluctantly.

"I know. But you deserve it." He turned, and over his shoulder, he watched the Doctor, going into his TARDIS, and watching it get fainter and fainter until it disappeared completely.

_I really hope I see him again. I could use a break from Sherlock's madness. Then again, the Doctor IS a madman with a box. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**** This is a bit of a spoiler for season five of Doctor Who, so if you haven't yet seen it, I'm sorry. ****This is about a friend of John's needing a sitter, and him calling John to babysit his son for him. Chaos ensues. **  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong> 

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen**

_Chapter Seven: The Lodger_

"Sherlock, maybe you could get up off your arse and help me with this?" John was struggling to get their luggage up the stairs to their flat. "I know you can hear me. Don't pretend that you don't." He finally managed to haul it up to the top. He noticed his friend sitting is his chair, scraping away at the violin. "Did you even hear me?"

"Yes John? Did you say something?" He stopped playing and turned his attention to the shorter man.

"Oh sod it." John sat down heavily in his chair, rubbing his knee. "My leg's acting up again." Silence was the only reply. Suddenly, the bell rang. Not a client, as their rings were different. This was two short rings, immediately following each other. The two men exchanged a glance, and then the younger broke the silence.

"Are you going to get that John?"

"No. You get it. I just sat down, and I'm staying here. YOU go get it. You could use some movement."

A heavy sigh. "Fine." Sherlock put his violin down carefully, and charged out of the room to get the door.

"What do YOU want?" Sherlock said, after he examined the man and baby standing outside the door. "You don't look like our normal clients."

The stout man cleared his throat. "Yes, um, my name's Craig. I'm a friend of John's. Did he mention that I called?"

"He might have. I don't really pay attention when it's not necessary." Sherlock said, bored. "Or so I'm told."

"Oh. Well he does live here right? Are you his flat mate? Because he said loads about you." Craig said, stepping around Sherlock into the landing.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "What things did he say?" He closed the door.

"Oh well, he said that you're brilliant, and he thinks you're sometimes a pain in the arse, but you're alright once you get to know you." Craig looked around the landing. "Are you going to tell John that I'm here?"

Sherlock came out of his momentary stupor and said, "Oh, yes I suppose." He whirled on his heel, his dressing gown flowing out behind him. He barged into the flat and said, "John, there is man in the landing that wants to talk to you. His name is Craig, apparently." Sherlock flopped down on the couch, his hands folded in prayer position.

"Well then why didn't you invite him up here instead of making him wait in the landing?"

"Because John. He could have been either a client or one of Moriarty's accomplices. I didn't want to take any chances."

John rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that. I really appreciate it." He said sarcastically. He called out the door: "Oi Craig! We're up here!" He heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, and in a few moments he saw the familiar figure of his friend from school in the doorway.

"John! Oh it's bloody fantastic to see you again mate!" He hugged him. "I haven't seen you since the reunion, what, five years ago?"

"Must have been, yeah." He gestured to the flat. "Welcome to my new home." He waved in the general direction of Sherlock. "I'm assuming you've met the lump on the couch, yes?" Craig nodded. "Sherlock, say hello."

The man on the couch let out a soft, but irritated: "Hello."

"Don't mind him. He's always like that." He turned his attention toward the baby in Craig's arm. "And who is this little guy?"

"This is Alfie." He lifted one of Alfie's little arms in a wave. "Say hello to Uncle John, Alfie!" John waved with one of his fingers back at the little baby. "You need me to sit for you then?"

"Yeah. Sophie and I are taking a night out." He shifted the baby over to John. "Careful with his head now." He kissed Alfie on the head and whispered. "Now, Alfie, I want you to be a good boy for Uncle John, alright?" The baby only stared. Craig chuckled. "If you have any trouble, you know my mobile number." He turned toward the door. "Have fun now." He started down the stairs. "Oh, and one more thing." He gestured for John to come closer. His voice lowered to a whisper as he said: "If the Doctor comes, tell him to be careful. And for him NOT to have it end up like last time." And with that, he went down the stairs.

**Author's Note (continued): I can't wait for you to see what happens with Alfie in the next chapter! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: As you remember, in the last chapter, John got a visit from his friend Craig Owens from school. He asked him to babysit his son, Alfie. This is chapter continuation from seven. **

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss, respectively. **

**Enjoy!**

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Eight: Boy's Night In<span>_

John shook his head. "Typical Craig. Worrying about everything." He jiggled the baby in his arms. "So, little Alfie, what do you want to do?" The baby only stared. John said to Sherlock: "Can you please make yourself useful and hold him for a minute?" Sherlock didn't stir. "SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock's eyes jolted open. "What is it now, John? You broke my concentration!" He got up, stepped up and over the coffee table, plopped down into his chair, and folded his legs underneath him.

John took a deep breath. "Sherlock, I asked if you could please hold Alfie for a minute." John held the baby out to him. "Please?" John's eyes met Sherlock's; pleading. After a moment, Sherlock sighed. "Fine. But only for a minute." He took the baby harshly; he had no idea how to handle babies.

"Careful Sherlock! Alfie is not a doll!" John yelled.

"I can see that!" Sherlock was gentler after that; he didn't want John to mad with him. John took a blanket out of the bag Craig left; it was a deep blue with black trim. He moved the coffee table and laid the blanket where it was. He took Alfie back from Sherlock and laid Alfie down on the blanket. John lay down on the floor on his side and started rubbing the baby's stomach, softly singing to him. Sherlock quietly observed the scene; he wanted to know what John was doing. _John is surprisingly good with children. I suppose that would be true, since he has a younger sister. He probably had to take care of her all the time. _

Slowly, Alfie's eyes started to close; his head rolling to one side. John stopped singing but still rubbed his stomach. After another while, he wrapped Alfie up in the blanket, picked him up, and whispered to Sherlock: "Follow me." He tiptoed up the stairs to his room, followed by Sherlock. He laid the sleeping baby down on the bed, and said: "I have to go down and get his bed." He glanced at Sherlock. "Watch him for a minute and make sure he doesn't wake up. You think you can manage that?"

Sherlock nodded. He stood over the baby for a few minutes, observing him. Then he sat down on the bed beside him. Hesitantly, he reached out one of his big hands towards the baby's cheek; he pulled back slightly when Alfie stirred. He tried again, this time his finger touching the soft skin of Alfie's cheek. He rubbed the back of his finger along Alfie's cheek; making a mental note of his skin texture. Just then, Alfie's blue eyes opened, looking with wonder at the tall man with curly black hair sitting by him. _That doesn't look like Uncle John. I wonder who this strange man is. _Alfie reached out with one of his tiny hands and grasped Sherlock's long finger, pulling it close to his face. Sherlock smiled slightly; he never had watched a baby before, let alone touch one. _They are interesting. They are so small, so young so soft. With so much more to learn. The way the light is hitting him from the window; it almost makes him look angelic. _Sherlock carefully, gently, picked up the baby. He whispered: "Hello, little one. I'm Sherlock. Your Uncle John is downstairs getting your little bed ready." He shook the baby's hand that was still clamped to his finger. "Quite a firm grip you have." He started rocking him, gently, so as to not make him cry. "You are so interesting. Did you know that?" He pulled the baby closer; smelling the sweet scent of baby powder; and feeling the softness of the blanket. He stood up, shifting the baby to an upright holding position; the baby's head on Sherlock's shoulder. He walked around with him for a bit; going over to the window. "Look at all those people out there, Alfie." He rubbed the baby's back. "You know, sometimes I wonder if there's anything wrong with me, why I'm not like normal people." He slowly, gently brought his lips down to Alfie's soft head. "Look at me. I'm talking to a baby. I must be mad." He chuckled. "You will grow up to be a good human, Alfie. I promise." He kissed the baby's head again.

John had been listening for the past few minutes outside the door. _Who knew? Give the great Sherlock Holmes a friend or a baby, and he completely changes his attitude. Maybe I should babysit Alfie more often. _He knocked softly on the door and leaned up against it. "Am I interrupting you two?" Sherlock shook his head. John came in and set the bed down on the ground at the foot of his bed. He started to take Alfie from Sherlock, but he pulled back when Sherlock whispered:

"Let me try, please?"

John nodded with a smile on his face. Sherlock lay the baby down in the bed, tucking the soft blue blanket around him. He got down on his knees and rubbed Alfie's tummy and sang just like John did earlier. After five minutes, Alfie's eyes started closing; his head lolling to one side. He looked up at John with one of his genuine smiles. John put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered, his head buried in Sherlock's curls. Sherlock stood up, wrapping his arm around the shorter man and whispered in John's ear:

"Well I did learn from the best."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This is a continuation of Chapter Eight. As you remember, in the last chapter, Sherlock was absolutely adorable with Alfie. I admit, it was a BIT OOC, but remember, John has changed Sherlock. This chapter is my feeble attempt at slash stuff….I'm sorry if it's really bad. I hope you enjoy these next few chapters! Please review!**

**WARNING: (This is mostly for you, TARDIS Blue Carbuncle), this DOES have slash in it. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. **

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen**

_Chapter Nine: The Gift_

They snuck downstairs, but not before John made sure the baby monitor was turned on.

"We need to listen for when Alfie wakes up." He explained. Sherlock nodded. They sat down on the sofa, pulling the blanket over them. Sherlock put his head into John's neck, his hair brushing against his skin, giving the shorter man goose bumps. John put his arm around Sherlock, bringing him closer to him. Sherlock shifted his legs and put them over Johns; he was practically sitting in his lap.

"You know, we should do this more often." John said.

"Mmm? Oh, yes. I do think we should." Sherlock started planting kisses along John's face; ending up on his neck. "I do love this time we have together."

"No, Sherlock." John said, chuckling. "I mean we should babysit Alfie more often." The trail of kisses left behind felt searing hot; like he had just been branded. "Ah…um…Sherlock?" John gulped.

"Yes John?" He was still kissing John's neck.

"I think….I think Alfie's crying."

"Hmm?" Sherlock was starting to unbutton John's shirt; his fingers were quick and nimble.

"I said, Alfie is crying." John tried to get out from underneath the taller man, but was pinned hopelessly against the sofa.

"No. Stay." Sherlock said in a lower voice than his normal baritone.

John gulped nervously again. "Sherlock, if we don't answer him now, he's going to start crying louder." He managed to dodge one of Sherlock's kisses, for the time being. Sherlock ended up with a face-full of leather sofa.

John bounded up the stairs to his room, followed reluctantly by Sherlock. Sherlock saw John lift Alfie up and out of the little bed, talking softly and patting his back.

"Sherlock, could you be nice and go down and get Alfie's bottle for me?"

Sherlock nodded, turning around on his heel and thundering down the stairs. John walked around with the baby for a while, and then eventually sat down on his bed with him.

"We have to wait a little bit now, okay?" He rubbed Alfie's head. "Uncle Sherlock has to go and get your bottle. He'll be back soon."

Sherlock came back with bottle in hand, but stopped when he got to the door. He pressed his ear against it, listening.

"I know it may seem like it, but Sherlock's not a bad person. You just have to get to know him, and then he's not so bad, you know?" John's voice was muffled through the door. "When you've known him as long as I have, you know when he starts eavesdropping on your conversations." He raised his voice. "I know you're there, Sherlock. Come in." Sherlock came in, handing the bottle to John.

"Here. I made sure it had fresh formula and everything."

John shot him a wary look. "Are you SURE you used formula? Did you double check? I don't want you to have accidentally put a deadly poison in there."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Of course I didn't. I wouldn't poison Alfie."

John sighed. "Ok if you're sure." He put the bottle toward the baby's mouth. Alfie grabbed it with both hands, sucking vigorously on the nipple of the bottle.

"Woah there. You were hungry weren't you?" John chuckled. "Good thing we got to him when we did." He glanced over at his friend. "Are you alright? You're really quiet."

"Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking. I'll be right back." Sherlock turned and thundered down the stairs again.

"I wonder where he's going." John set the baby down on the bed; he was still feeding. A minute later, Sherlock bounded up the stairs; his hands behind his back.

"John. Guess what I found." His face was lit up; John hadn't seen Sherlock THIS excited since their last case.

"If it's anything to do with dead body parts or toxic chemicals, can we wait until we're downstairs and AWAY from the baby?"

Sherlock vigorously shook his head; his black curls bouncing.

_Jesus, he's just like a little kid. Oh god, if it's something vile or dead I'm leaving. _John thought. "Oh alright then. Show me before you explode."

Grinning, Sherlock held up the thing he was hiding. It was a hanging, spinning, baby mobile; with brightly coloured balls and stars.

"Oh, Sherlock. It's wonderful!" John narrowed his eyes. "Wait…is that the solar system?"

"I think so, yes. Why?" Sherlock started to fasten the mobile onto Alfie's bed.

"Oh it's just….I thought you didn't care about the solar system?" John asked.

"Nonsense. Who ever told you that?"

"Uh, you did. As I recall."

"Oh. Perhaps I did." He sat down on the bed next to John. "I don't know, perhaps I found a reason to care."

John raised an eyebrow. "And what reason would that be?"

Sherlock looked at John. "The reasons are in this room at the moment."

It took John a little while to comprehend; but when he did, his eyes widened and he said: "Well, I'm glad I changed your mind." And with that, he leaned up and kissed his mad flat mate. "You're not so bad yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: LOL, I would like to say thanks to all of you lovely people who have read this and either <strong>**reviewed/favorite. You have all kept me going. I hope you continue to read and enjoy. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This is a continuation of Chapter Nine. I am really impressed that I got this far! Honestly, I only thought I would get to five or six chapters. But Ten? Wow! Thanks to all you who have reviewed/liked/favorited. I love you all. You are all invited in my TARDIS anytime. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen**

_**Chapter Ten: Going For a Walk**_

As soon as Alfie woke up a second time, Sherlock made a rather delightful suggestion.

"John, how would you like to take Alfie on a walk?" He said.

"I would love to. Good idea, Sherlock." John made sure Alfie was wrapped up in his little coat. "His stroller is downstairs. Care to do the honours?" Sherlock nodded vigorously; taking the baby. "Careful, Sherlock!" He said to his flat mate's retreating form. John shook his head. _That man with a baby is trouble. I better keep an extra close eye on him. _He jogged down the stairs to the sight of Sherlock, wearing his trademark long coat; but with a new scarf; this one was green. "I didn't know that you had other colours of that scarf?"

"I do. I just never needed them. They were presents from Mycroft over the years." He handed John his green coat. "Come! Let us go for a walk!" They set off down Baker Street, getting stares from the people. Not acknowledging them, John put his arm through Sherlock's; placing his free hand on the stroller handle.

"So. Where are we going? The London Eye? The park?"

"I was thinking the park, yes. I want to observe the colour of the leaves on the trees." He got a look from John. "It's for an experiment," he added quickly.

John rolled his eyes. "Just once, can you NOT think about work? Relax, and enjoy this time together, alright?" He leaned up and kissed Sherlock on the cheek. "From now until we get back to the flat, no more talking about work. Clear?"

Sherlock nodded. "Clear." He leaned down over the stroller and said: "Bet you ten quid that Alfie and I can beat you to the park!" He took off at a run; the stroller bouncing in front of him.

"Oh yeah?" He yelled. "I think it's me who will be beating you!" He took off at a run behind his flat mate. _This is the first time I've seen Sherlock run for something that wasn't a case. He must be really happy. _

**Author's Note: I made this chapter shorter, to build up the suspense. Wait till you see what happens next! Hint: It's Wibbly-Wobbly! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Continuation of Chapter Ten. (I like to think of this as if Madame Kovarian DIDN'T take Melody and turn her evil) This is the Wibbly-Wobbly one! Hope you like it enough to review! XD**

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen**

_**Chapter Eleven: Meet the Ponds**_

When Sherlock and Alfie got to the gate, they stopped; Sherlock panting for breath. "I think we got him, Alfie!" He said between gasps. "All we have to do now is wait." He sat down against the tall brick wall, dragging the stroller with him. As soon as he sat down, the gate opened.

"Hold on, Amy. I just have to get Melody's blanket; I left it in the car." The man wasn't watching; he nearly ran into Alfie's stroller. His bump emitted a shocked gasp from Sherlock.

"Please watch where you're going, sir." Sherlock stated coldly.

"Oh, sorry mate. I didn't see you there." The man said, straightening the stroller. He wasn't a particularly special man; he had short, brown hair that stuck up. He was wearing blue jeans and a white jumper. He had a large nose; that was the only feature that was memorable.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Obviously not."

The man didn't seem perturbed. "I'm Rory Pond." He turned his attention to the baby with Sherlock. "And who's this little guy?" He reached out to touch the baby.

Sherlock abruptly turned the stroller away from Rory, and stood up. "His name is Alfie. I am Sherlock Holmes. And we are going to go into the park." He pushed Alfie through the gate, leaving Rory standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>"Melody, get down from there! You could hurt yourself!" Amy Pond said, watching her only child on the playground. She sat down with a sigh on the bench near the edge.<p>

"She seems like quite the handful," said the man next to her on the bench.

Amy laughed. "I'm never bored with her." She looked at her daughter; she was swinging precariously off the monkey bars. "She's quite the ball of energy." She turned to the man. "Do you have any kids?"

The man shook his head. "No, not yet. I would like too, though." He shrugged. "But what are you gonna do." He smiled. "I'm John Watson, by the way."

The woman smiled back. "And I'm Amy Pond."

"Pleasure to meet you, Amy Pond." He shook her hand. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Amy nodded her head. "Yes, I agree. Lovely day for a walk." She glanced over quickly at the man. "Would you…?"

"Would I what?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" She said quickly.

John laughed. "It's a date." He got up, offering his hand. "Ma'am, would you care to accompany me this fine day for a stroll through this wonderful place?" He said this all with a fake posh accent.

Amy giggled, putting on the same accent. "Why of course, sir." She curtsied, and then took John's hand. "Mels! John and I are going for a walk, okay?" She could see her daughter nod. "Be good!" And with that, John and Amy walked down the sidewalk arm in arm.

**Author's Note: Well! Wasn't that an interesting chapter? ;) John clearly still has SOME of that military man charm left in him, and well, Sherlock rather doesn't. Let's see how this unfolds. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Continuation of Chapter Eleven. More John/Amy. John has a secret; one not even Sherlock knows about. Enjoy!**

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen**

_**Chapter Twelve: Secret**_

"So, tell me about yourself." John said. They were walking along the lake in the middle of the park; the light reflecting off of it.

"Well, I live in Leadworth. I moved there from Scotland when I was nine. Never had any parents; just an Aunt. On the first week after I moved there, I had fish fingers and custard with a stranger."

John raised an eyebrow. "That's…interesting, for sure."

Amy laughed. "I know. My friends thought I was mad." She looked at John; her green eyes looking into his. "What about you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Let's see… My flat mate is mad; he leaves his junk all over the place. I work weird, unpredictable hours, and I never have time to eat, it seems like."

Now it was Amy's turn to raise her eyebrow. "Wow. That's seems like a fun life." She smiled. "At least your life isn't as messed up as mine was."

John laughed. "Thank God for that."

"You seem like a good man." Amy said, releasing his arm and taking his hand instead. "I'm glad I met you." She squeezed his hand.

"And you seem like a nice woman." John squeezed her hand back. They walked for a while in silence; listening to the rustle of leaves and the birds. Then, John's eyes lit up; he had an idea. "Would you like to see my favourite place in the whole park?"

Amy nodded, whispering: "Is it secret?"

John narrowed his eyes; shifting them back and forth. "Very," he whispered back.

Amy laughed, tugging at John's arm. "Come on then, stupid head. Show me!"

John grinned. "Okay, but close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise."

They set off; running in the direction of the path that was covered by colourful leaves.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I am SO SORRY about the delay in chapter writing. I've had some...writer's block issues. I've had multiple ways for the story to go on in my head, and none of them have seemed right. I hope you enjoy the one I've settled on! I should probably mention that this part of the story is SuperWhoLock. You'll see. **

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen **

_Chapter Thirteen: The Visitor_

Rory Williams/Pond was waiting in line for a coffee for him and Amy at the stand in the other corner of the park. He was absentmindedly humming a song he'd heard on the radio at work. He got the two coffees (one cream, two sugars for him, two sugars no cream for Amy) and headed back to the bench his wife had claimed. Looking up at the different coloured trees; he wandered somewhat aimlessly, until he bumped into something…or someone.

"Oof! Sorry mate! I do that a lot, actually. Sorry." He'd nearly dropped the coffees in his hands. "Nice coat, mate. I know a person who had a coat like that." He smiled at the man. "I would shake but…" He held up his hands with the coffees. "I'm otherwise occupied.

"Are you Craig Owens?" The man said; his voice deep and gravelly.

"Me? Nope, sorry. I know a Sophie Owens, though. She works at the same hospital as me."

"I need to find Craig Owens." The man was persistent; urgency flooded his voice. "It is of import that I find this man." His blue eyes turned a sharper blue as they stared at Rory.

"Don't worry, mate. I'll try and help you out. But first can I get these coffees back to my wife? She's expecting me."

The man nods sharply. "Please be quick."

"Right. I'll be right back." Rory started walking again; this time focusing ahead of him on the sidewalk.

The mysterious man watched him for a bit; then vanished into thin air.

**Author's Note: Didya figure out who it is yet? **


End file.
